The Thick of It (Charity Special)
The Thick of It was the 2011 Panopticon Children in Need Special. It was written by Jane Espenson & Armando Iannucci, along with additional material by the Cast, directed by Armando Iannucci, and it starred Peter Capaldi as Gregori, Alexander Siddig as Fassile, David Tennant as Will Adams, Karen Gillan as Kendara and Dame Diana Rigg as Dramla Vinché. The episode takes place within the continuity of Panopticon, but it is written, directed and acted in the style of an episode of the Thick of It. Synopsis Gregori has been in power for 30 days. And his tenure as President is off to a rocky start. If he is to stop Dramla Vinche from his meddling. Gregori will have to resort to new methods. Plot Gregori enters his office with Fassile following him. Gregori sits down behind his desk and asks Fassile how a recent vote went. Fassile responds by saying that the new Outsiders vote was denied heavily since all of Dramla Vinche’s and The Rogue’s Supporters are still massive in numbers. Gregori snaps at Fassile saying that he should of dealt with them before but Fassile points out that he is doing both the Vice President duties and Chief of Staff duties and that they needs to hire a new Chief of Staff. Gregori agrees with him and asks to see files on potential new candidates. We then cut to Fassile in his office and he is looking through the files of several of the Rogue’s Supporters. However, Dramla Vinché walkes in, asking for some insight on Gregori and his new bill. After a few minutes, Gregori walks in and kicks her out, shouting at her angrily. Gregori turns to Fassile and, who is quite shocked by Gregori's outburst. He asks Gregori why he used such an excessive amount of swearing to address her with. Gregori says that if he is to be President, he cannot be walked all over. Fassile simply nods in, a somewhat shocked, agreement. Gregori then leaves, telling Fassile that he wants to have a look through the graduation files from the Academy. He heads to the Academy's office, and bumps into Will Adams, who Gregori knows was close with the Rogue. Gregori insults Will, while he makes him get the files that he's looking for. After a few minutes, Will, reluctantly, hands them over and Gregori heads back to the citadel. Will finds Kendara afterwards, and vents to her about Gregori. With Fassile's help, Gregori looks through the files of the graduates, one of which is Kendara's. He shows his displeasure for her, and her people. Gregori and Fassile also discuss candidates for his new Chief of Staff. Fassile and Gregori get into an argument over who it should be, with a lot of swearing. After a few moments, they both calm down. Fassile leaves, and Gregori is left in the room, looking over all the files, and he breaths in heavily, saying to himself that it will all be over soon. Cast * Gregori - Peter Capaldi * Fassile - Alexander Siddig * Will Adams - David Tennant * Kendara - Karen Gillan * Dramla Vinché - Dame Diana Rigg Crew To be added. Memorable Quotes "She is with someone? Poor bastard." :- Gregori, giving a comment about Kendera to Fassile. Background Information Development To be added. Pre-Production To be added. Production To be added. Post-Production To be added. Reaction To be added. Story Notes To be added. Continuity To be added. Home Video Releases To be added. Category:Charity Specials Category:Panopticon stories